


Hide and Vellum

by twinchaosblade



Series: Strength Through Diversity [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade
Summary: I was in the other room preparing the frames when I suddenly heard the blood-gurgling scream.Response to theSPN100 Drabble Challenge.Prompt:raw
Series: Strength Through Diversity [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826524





	1. Hide and Vellum

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Being the property of their respective copyright holders, _Supernatural_ , its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  ~ Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S
> 
> Muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister [Twinchy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/) for the beta!
> 
> **First Published:** 14/12/2008

"This is the spot where you found your colleague?"

"Yes," stuttered the shell-shocked woman. "There had been a new delivery of raw hide for our vellum production, for which we are the last manufacturer in the country, and Neil had immediately set to work. I was in the other room preparing the frames when I suddenly heard the blood-gurgling scream–" A desperate sob escaped her.

Sam put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I'm very sorry. But do you remember anything strange?"

"Coming to think of it, the hide was very peculiar, like no animal I have ever seen…"

**FIN?**


	2. Partial to Body Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy, this just never gets old.
> 
> Response to the _SPN100 Drabble Challenge_.  
>  **Prompt:** local

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister [Twinchy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/) for the beta!
> 
> **First Published:** 21/12/2008

"All the evidence points to a Galliphanne, kinda like a big goat. The pattern fits too, man. Lore says this beast, if killed, turns their tools against who uses its body parts. Now local authorities have reported freak accidents to a butcher in town and a hunter who shot himself cleaning his guns – with the safety ON."

"Sammy, this just never gets old. So how do we waste it?"

"No need to; the spirit expires once the remains are left alone. Assuming there's no musician opting for new intestinal strings on their fancy instrument that is…"

"My favourite job."

**FIN**


End file.
